Revenge Backfired
by Dajypop
Summary: Deidara is sick of hearing Itachi and Kisame go at it, so he decides to get some enjoyment out of it for once, with Tobi by his side. KisaIta, TobiDei, Yaoi, Lemon.


**AN: Okay, third or fourth time I've tried to write this...but, now, I think I'm in a decent mood to write it. Even if I'm in trouble and a disappointment. = 3 = Whatever, let's get this story underway. Also, I think I'm the only KisaIta/KakuHida writer that also writes TobiDei. o.o I've never found one other than myself.**

Pairing: KisaIta, TobiDei

Lemon, yaoi, voyeurism

**********************************************************************************

**Revenge Backfired******

The Akatsuki was actually a fairly private group, even with one another. Sure, you could hear things echoing throughout the cave, but that didn't mean you wanted to know, nor did you pay attention. Silencing jutsus were your best friend in this small society. Whether you put them on yourself, or put them on for someone else, they were something you couldn't live without, here. Nobody wanted to know what you did with your own time, except maybe Deidara; he liked to gather the scuttlebutt for one reason or another.

However, if there was one person you let all blackmail material go for, it was Itachi Uchiha. He had a deadly double force behind him, protecting his good name and keeping him out of trouble. First of all, he himself was a weapon of mass destruction. He had murdered an entire clan before puberty, and he still remained poised to destroy anyone who dared give him crap about anything. And, then, to add more injury to injury, he had his partner. Kisame Hoshigaki would never hear even the simple notion that something was wrong, odd, strange, or unwanted in Itachi. The whole group knew they were lovers, but it was one of those things you just had to ignore.

Even when your bedroom was right next to theirs and the bed was pushed up against the wall right beside the noisy couple. Deidara had tried everything; silencing jutsus, pillows over his own head, sleeping in Tobi's room...nothing seemed to get it out of his head. So, as a little payback for his sleepless nights, while the shark and weasel had been out on a mission, Deidara had blown a small hole in the wall between them. Now, they'd get it; he'd learn all sorts of things about them and spread it around where he could without getting killed. It was worth it.

He had even had Tobi aid him in moving his bed so that they had a good view of the room while still being able to be hidden. They shut off the lights as they heard the pair arrive back in their room, and peered through the hole.

"Itachi...we're back." Kisame told him softly, nuzzling his pale lover's nose with his own. The Uchiha had rested in his arms, bridal style, and now let his eyelids flutter, showing his crimson eyes. He almost never let the Sharingan fall, but now the three watching would witness it. The deep brown of his eyes almost looked black, but you could distinguish it, somehow, from the pupil.

"Mm...Kisame...my eyes hurt." The male was laid down in their bed, closest to the wall, and the shark gave a warm smile.

"I shall be right back, with tea, a hot towel, and some dango." It was customary. After missions when Itachi was used up, his lover and partner would make him tea and dango and bring him a hot towel to place over his eyes, to calm their aching. While he didn't know first-hand the affect of never turning off the redness in his eyes, the shark knew that it took its toll on his lover's mind, body, and eyesight. As Itachi's eyes closed, the shark headed off and out of the room.

"What did we learn from that, Senpai?" Tobi questioned softly, with giddy laughter.

"Shut up, Tobi! He'll hear us, un!" Deidara hiss in response, smacking the other lightly on the arm, his hand getting in a decent lick that made him shudder. Leather tasted odd, but not unpleasant. The two bickered for a good five minutes before they heard the door to the weasel's room open and close slowly, and a soft whisper spread into the room.

"Itachi-san, are you asleep?" He always became more respectful when he knew his lover was in pain. A slight grunt from the bed came and the Uchiha opened his eyes, giving his lover a pained look. "Get up a moment, please." The blue man requested, and the smaller nodded, getting up. He still hadn't shed his cloak, yet, but he took this opportunity to do so. Kisame had already taken his off before they arrived in the room.

Deidara's eyes were suddenly glued to the smaller man's body. He was only wearing a small pair of black bikini briefs. He glanced to their mission pack and realized that something must have happened. The pale man's body was also covered in large bite marks and smaller red pricks. This interested the blond, but his ditsy partner tilted his head.

"Senpai, why is he all hurt? I thought Kisame protected him...?"

"Shut up, Tobi, we're likely to find out, soon, un."

Kisame sat down against the wall, covering the hole in the wall the pair were staring through. Deidara cursed under his breath, but pressed his ear to the hole, instead. A soft settling could be heard, before the flump of material. A soft hiss left Itachi, as he undoubtedly settled against his lover's chest. His head rest against the wall and Kisame's shoulder, and the hot towel was placed over his eyes. The tea and dango were given to him at slow intervals, with Kisame making sure not to tilt it too much or try to make him eat too many at once.

Soon, Kisame shifted a little and a soft moan left the smaller man, and there was a smile in his voice when he spoke.

"Would you like to tire me out for bed, Kisame?" Any God watching would know that Itachi was likely plenty tired from the mission, but this was a new request. A rumbling purr erupted from Kisame's chest and he shifted more, nodding once Deidara had his peep hole back. Kisame lay down after setting the empty plate and cup beside the bed, and Itachi let the towel fall from his eyes as he straddled his lover's stomach.

They leaned in together and met in a passionate, gentle, loving kiss as Itachi ran his hands up his lover's stomach and chest, leaving a trail of...was that _blood_? An odd smell pushed into the air and Deidara gave a slow nod. That was blood. Tobi seemed to have the same question, but the artist shushed him with a lick to the mask and a nod. The Uchiha, however, seemed happy to bleed; he groaned and moved his torso against the other, lifting up when he needed to breathe again. Kisame had a better lung capacity that he did, and he often needed up before his lover was ready.

When Itachi shook his head as his long hair was pulled from it's tie, Deidara saw a split in his lip that hadn't been there before. It bled down his chin and dripped onto his lover's lips, and he lapped up the salty droplets quickly. He pulled his younger love back down for a more meaningful kiss, keeping his teeth to himself as he cautiously suckled the injured lip, lapping at it to soothe it. His rough hands moved up Itachi's back, the pricks from before followed by new ones bubbling up with small amounts of blood.

"Denticles." Tobi murmured, and Deidara turned his head to stare at his usually idiotic partner.

"What?"

"When I was a kid...I did a report over sharks for my father.." He whispered, looking distant even with the mask on. "Sharks, and most fish, are covered with scales called denticles that, when rubbed the wrong way, cut you. Kisame must have those." The blond blinked. That was probably the most intelligent thing he'd ever heard his partner say to him.

"Good job, Tobi."

"Tobi is a good boy?" He suddenly reverted back to idiot mode, and Deidara smiled some.

"Tobi is a good boy." He pat his head before turning his attention back on the couple. In the time they had been looking away, Itachi had become naked and Kisame was lacking a shirt, the smaller male's hands working the pants down. By now, blood tinged both of their bodies, and the shark's hands continued to rough up and squeeze different spots that had Itachi squirming and writhing above him. Finally he managed to get the pants off and he brought one of his lover's large hands up to his mouth, kissing each fingertip before suckling his index into his mouth, laving his tongue over it. He sucked lightly, getting a soft groan from his lover and a decent, pulsing thickness between his legs.

The second finger was inserted, and the Uchiha seperated them, being sure to coat them both evenly while getting as much of a ride out of this as he could. His own hips had started to grind and work over his lover's member, those dark eyes closed. His head was tossed back, and he looked too pleasured for his own good, sucking those fingers, a third added, now. The bomber didn't want to admit it, but this was getting him going. Who knew watching what he had to irately put up with every night would do so much for him?

He started when a hand appeared on his crotch that wasn't his; his thin pants did nothing to shelter him from Tobi's...ungloved hand. Ungloved. No gloves...blinkblink. Deidara paused in his watching to also see that mask partially moved up and a small smile on his partner's lips.

"Tobi can help, Senpai." His hand _did_ feel pretty good.

"J-just this once, Tobi." But...Deidara was sure it would end up being more than that. He tried his best to focus back on the scene before them, noting that Tobi was still watching, even when he pressed a gentle kiss to his partner's temple and slid the mask back down. Focusing back on the pair, he grunted when he realized they'd missed the fun part.

Itachi was slowly lowering himself onto Kisame, taking his time, purring and grunting his pleasure as he shifted and moved on him, trying to get him to hit that spot without really trying. From where Deidara was, he had to say that Kisame was _huge_, and...he was very interested in that. But...unless he did a jutsu to turn into Itachi, he didn't see that going over well.

A low groan came from the bleeding man as Kisame sat up and leaned them against the headboard, thrusting up to fully seat himself inside his smaller lover. It made Itachi cry out; it seemed he had made it right against the other's sweet spot. Itachi spent some time just grinding down on that, his hips making dramatic circles as the both of them moaned and whimpered for more. They enjoyed this perhaps too much; those hands continued to make the other's sides bleed. He leant in and buried his sharp teeth deep in the Uchiha's shoulder, making him cry out as his lover sandwiched the smaller cock between the pair and rubbed it between their bellies as he lifted and dropped his lover on himself.

The faster it went, the faster Tobi's hand moved and the harder he groped. It didn't take long before the pair of smaller, fairer skinned males were whining and writhing at the touch of their significant others. Deidara even missed when Itachi came; he had his own completion to worry about. The pair came at the same time, Deidara in his pants and Itachi all over Kisame's chest and stomach. Said fishman took another few thrusts before he couldn't handle that tightness anymore and he filled his lover's tank easily.

Deidara flopped backwards onto the bed, finding himself landing on Tobi. He looked up at the buffoon he usually berated and offered a soft smile. He leant up and kissed the mask, a silent joy in his movements. He didn't care about the couple hiding in the peep hole in his wall, anymore. He liked those hands on his body, and he was willing to instigate something fun with his partner.

Kisame, meanwhile, stroked his young lover's hair, soothing him into sleep. He settled them down once he felt the other's breathing slow to an even rate, and covered them up with their blanket. They could clean up tomorrow.****

**********************************************************************************

AN: Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I had fun writing it, haha. :3 I really liked it, too...hope you do. :3


End file.
